brawlstarsfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Hesaplaşma
In the Showdown Event, there are 10 players. The objective of the game is to kill all of your opponents and be the last Brawler standing. When a player dies or when a crate is opened, a Power-Up will be dropped onto the floor. This increases the Brawler's health by 400 and increases their attack damage by 10% linearly for the duration of the match. The longer you survive, the greater the rewards. As the match progresses, a deadly poison gas blows in from the edges of the arena, forcing all Brawlers into a progressively smaller area. There might also be a Modifier active which introduces an additional special condition to the matches. Useful Brawlers :Dynamike and Barley: As throwers, Dynamike and Barley can safely pressure other brawlers from behind cover. In addition, Dynamike's huge damage output and Barley's ability to have so much control makes them scary for even tanks to attack. Dynamike's super is a very efficient way to kill a weakened opponent, and in some cases his Super can be very helpful to move around the map. Barley's super is also very useful to kill a weakened enemy, as well as provide control and stop opponents from running away or running towards you. :Bull and Darryl: Though they can easily be pressured by long ranged Brawlers like Colt and Rico, bush camping is an effective strategy. If you can sneak up on an opponent, Bull and Darryl's ridiculously high damage at close range lets them get kills easily. They can also both charge at a long ranged brawler and take away the long-ranged advantage their opponent had. :Pam: With really high health and damage, especially at close range, as well as a wide attack spread at long range, Pam is excellent at defeating enemies quickly or controlling an area. Her healing station will give her additional survivability, making her very hard to be taken out, not only healing her but acting as a wall with limited health, too. :Frank: With really high health and high damage per strike, Frank can consistently defeat enemies easily. His Super can also stun them, so they will not be able to escape, leaving them vulnerable to anything. When he's in solo and you see a cluster of brawlers attacking each other, Frank can use his super to stun his opponents and kill the enemy brawlers. :Mortis and Crow: Both brawlers have a faster movement speed than all other brawlers, meaning they can get up close to enemies to deal damage or run away more easily. They also serve as assassins, so they can finish off low health enemies. Mortis with his normal attach and Crow with his Super can both reach opponents faster than they can run away, providing more of a threat in these brawlers. :Spike: When he hits a target, Spike can deal really high damage to a single target. Even if he misses, the 6 spikes will burst out and might hit a target, giving him the ability to pressure enemies. Also, his super can slow down enemies, as well as healing him if he has his star power. :El Primo: His high damage allows for easy kills in a small map which keeps getting smaller. El Primo's Super, which launches him a fairly long distance for a devastating attack, allows you to join into a pre-existing fight, or chase down players that think they can escape. He can pressure enemies easily, but works better alone than in a team, because he will constantly be chasing down other people due to his close range attacks. :Leon: Leon's ability to sneak and destroy allows him to accumulate Power Cubes with ease. However, do not try to engage groups or rush the center. Leon has low health and is more suited to picking off enemies one-by-one. His Super allows him to kill almost any brawler, even if they have more power cubes than him, depending on the brawler. His star power increases his speed while he uses his super so that he can use his super to escape from his enemies. :Rosa: Rosa's super can help her be able to take more damage when rushing a brawler so she can get in close to do high amounts of damage. Since Rosa has one of the shortest attack ranges in the game, she benefits from bush camping to ambush brawlers.Also, her Super can reduce damage to her. :Shelly: Shelly's shotgun attack does a lot of damage up close and has a decent range. Her super can do huge amounts of damage and can obliterate most brawlers up close. Her long range can inflict annoying chip damage, allowing her to charge her super relatively safely. :Carl: Carl's pickaxe can bounce off a wall or an obstacle and the pickaxe returns to him faster so that he can throw it back again faster. You can use this ability to break down Power Cube boxes much quicker by making sure that there is a minimum distance between you, the Power Cube box and the wall, and then fire your attack. :Bibi: Bibi's attack is very wide so that you can deal damage to multiple enemies or break multiple power cube boxes at once. Her knockback can hopefully save from an enemy by knocking him/her back and escape. You can also pressure enemies using her long ranged super and her star power increases her speed when her knockback is activated so that you can escape or chase enemies more quickly. :Piper: Piper is a good brawler since she does damage from a distance and can fly away using her super. She's also good because she can bush camp and snipe brawlers and as well get brawlers to stay back when they're at a low enough health. Tips *At the beginning of the game, go for Power Cube boxes. Normally, try to go for boxes with no one else competing with you. However, if you know a box location that no else does, e.g. boxes in the corner, you can get boxes that otherwise might be taken before collecting the safer boxes. If you can collect a sizable amount of Power Cubes, it could give you the upper hand in a fierce battle. *A common strategy in Showdown is to avoid battle and survive. This usually minimizes trophy loss, while also limiting trophy gains. *Another common strategy in Showdown is to acquire as many Power Cubes as possible and fight for number one. However, using this strategy doesn't always result in a win. You could still lose under certain circumstances, being outplayed, or getting taken out while contesting for power points in a multiple-player brawl. *Another strategy is to provoke other brawlers to fight, whilst keeping away from the fight yourself. This is more effective with long range brawler, who can use their range to zone out other brawlers and cause them to move into more dangerous areas. When a fight does start, keep your distance while causing damage to those involved, only joining when you are certain you will be safe. *One of the most common mistakes is bad positioning. In higher ranks, the first to die are usually those who end up stuck between many brawlers and have nowhere to hide to recover their health. *If playing as a Brawler with relatively low health, hiding in bushes and waiting for enemy Brawlers to walk by and ambushing them can take them by surprise, allowing you to defeat them if your brawler has the sufficient DPS. Otherwise, if you know you can't take them out, run away and try to find a new bush. *If you are playing a close-range brawler, like Shelly or Bull, try to surprise enemies by hiding in bushes. *If you spot a bush-camper, then it is recommended to either immediately start attacking the area to make him visible or distance yourself, while keeping your aim trained on the spot. It depends on your Brawler and your circumstances, but it is always a very good idea to draw out or make visible an enemy that is bush-camping. *Don't go too aggressive since you don't get any more trophies for getting a lot of kills. *Always check bushes thoroughly. Even if you think you've checked a bush, an enemy brawler might be dodging your shots in there or staying at the very edge. This is easier for brawlers with wide-spread attacks like Poco and Pam. *Don't get too close to a bush if you're checking it. An enemy brawler can just jump on you. Close-range brawlers are usually bad at checking bushes, so its recommended to avoid them when you don't have a lot of Power Cubes. *The change to Healing Mushrooms, by which they are less likely to spawn on large groups of players can really come in handy on maps such as Erratic Blocks, Stormy Plains and Thousand Lakes where there are areas where, if you move from them, the teamers in the central area will kill you thereby trapping you in the storm. However, now the Healing Mushrooms will spawn on you allowing you to outlast them in the storm although it is worth noting that if one of the teamers turns on the others and it becomes a 1v1, the Healing Mushrooms are just as likely to spawn on them. *If you attempt to do bush camping, make sure that you check the bush and no one sees you entering the bush or else the enemy may disturb you while you are hiding. Also, don't hide in high trafficked bushes unless you have a large number of power cubes, else your brawler may be killed in a battle of two other brawlers or someone else may kill you. *Carl is very good at destroying Power Cube Boxes easily, by knocking his pickaxe on the wall. He is also very good for checking bushes since his pickaxe attack is wide and has a decent range. *A brawler's healing only activates after a couple of seconds of not taking damage or attacking. You can use this to stop another brawler's heal from kicking in by doing chip damage if you are having difficulty killing them. But beware that by attacking someone else, you are stopping your own healing, so if you are low health, you might need to juke and hide a bit before you can return to a fight. History *On 11/8/17, the damage boost of 1 Power Cube was increased to 15% (previously 5%). *On 16/8/17, the damage boost of 1 Power Cube was decreased to 10% (previously 15%). *On 4/9/17, the poison gas was made able to destroy Power Cube boxes. *On 3/7/18, a change made it so that player names are hidden (replaced with '???') when your Brawler has 300 or more Trophies. *On 29/1/19, the player names are now blank, instead of '???' when your brawler has 300 or more Trophies. Additionally, the poison no longer immediately takes effect on the visually shown area when it advances, instead, it will take 2 seconds to show effect. However, some player's names would still be visible. *On 15/04/19, several anti-solo teaming changes were made. Meteors would now be more likely to hit groups of players and Healing Mushrooms and Energy Drinks would now be less likely to spawn near groups of players.